


WoW RP Macro 1: Machiavellian Bach.

by WAR10CKcrimsondemon



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAR10CKcrimsondemon/pseuds/WAR10CKcrimsondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now the WAR10CK is playing classical music and it results in an akward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WoW RP Macro 1: Machiavellian Bach.

**Author's Note:**

> Machiavellian Bach is a song from the Portal 2 Soundtrack. Others know it as "He's playing classical music". This track was a actually a real song composed by J. S, Bach himself only played in a different key. The name was Little Prelude BWV 934.
> 
> This was mostly a joke story but it was popular on other sites so I figured why not post it here too?

WoW RP Macro 1: Machiavellian Bach.

The WAR10CK is currently in the Azerothian Enrichment Center sitting down at his Relaxation Lair to read some books. Looking at the surface security feeds he finds everything to be normal. So he grabs a book from his personal library titled: Arthas Rise of the Lich King.

Meanwhile in the ICC:

Fordring was busy rallying a guild called 

"Long have I waited for this day, hero. Are you and your allies prepared to bring the Lich King to justice? We charge on your command!"

's leader said.

"We are prepared, Highlord. Let us battle for the fate of Azeroth! For the light of dawn!"

As they make their way through the ICC, the WAR10CK was busy with running diagnostic and integrity tests on all facility systems before reading. They were showing zero problems to his delight.

The Lich King yells: So...the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived. Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?

Highlord Tirion Fordring yells: We will grant you a swift death, Arthas. More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain.

The Lich King yells: You will learn of that first hand. When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy -- and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be testament to my unbridled power.

Highlord Tirion Fordring yells: So be it. Champions, attack!

The Lich King yells: I'll keep you alive to witness the end, Fordring. I would not want the Light's greatest champion to miss seeing this wretched world remade in my image.

Just before he sat down to read, boss battle music played in the facility. So the WAR10CK decided to change the music to something different. He booted up the media player and loaded a piece called Little Prelude in C Minor BWV 934 composed by J. S. Bach.

"Much better." he said. As the mp3 file played, the ICC was blasted with the song. During the fight against Arthas both sides stopped fighting bewildered and puzzled at the sudden change of background music.

Arthas /facepalm'd himself and was not happy with the situation.

The Lich King Yells: Ohhhh... Now he's playing classical music!

Highlord Tirion Fordring sez: I can hear it. Who is playing this classical music?

The Lich King sez: The WAR10CK. He runs a secret base under this place.

Shortly afterwards the sound of pages turning echoed across the place. The WAR10CK noticing that he had the intercom on full volume, apologized.

Hacker WAR10CK sez: Oh, sorry. Hope that didn't disturb you just then. It was the sound of books. Pages being turned.

Both Highlord Tirion Fordring and The Lich King say: Yes we could hear that.

The Lich King sez: Can you explain the classical music playing up here? Why are you playing it?

The WAR10CK checks and realizes that the media player was set to playback in the ICC too. He begins to fix it.

Hacker WAR10CK sez: Whoops! I forgot to set the media player back to room playback only. My bad. Lemme just fix that. So anyway that's just what I was doing. I was just reading... ah... books. So I'm not a moron.

Hacker WAR10CK sez: Anyway. Just reading the one I recently got. The best one so far. Arthas Rise of the Lich King. Do not know why it made the New York Times bestseller lists. Considering it's a book based off this video game I am still trapped in. Have you read that one?

The Lich King sez: No, but it sounds cool. Does it cover my entire life story like a biography?

Hacker WAR10CK sez: Yup. It is as if you wrote it yourself or someone who read and saw your AHU intelligence cache.

Highlord Tirion Fordring sez: I read it. Yes Arthas you should really pick it up at the bookstore and read it. It's thought provoking and quite the page turner.

Hacker WAR10CK sez: Well, got the media player fixed. So on with the battle. I see you a lot at the bookstore too Fordring. I am also quite the bookworm.

After that the intercom is switched off and the regular boss battle music resumes while the classical music continues to play in the Relaxation Lair.


End file.
